


Moving On

by Crossover_Critter



Series: HoodFlash [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen is a widower, Comfort, DC Comics Rebirth, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd is no longer Red Hood, Jason Todd owns a bookstore, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Say goodbye to Gotham, cannon divergence: mid-RHATO annual 2, endings and beginnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Critter/pseuds/Crossover_Critter
Summary: Come to my place – BA
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris Allen (past), Barry Allen/Jason Todd
Series: HoodFlash [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828789
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This story immediately follows the events of "I Don't Belong Here Anymore."

_Come to my place – BA_

The text comes in after Jason has crossed the bridge, merged onto the highway, and left Gotham so far behind that not even the Gothic, smog-shrouded skyscrapers that loom imposingly over all life unfortunate enough to exist in their shadow are visible in the mirrors of his motorcycle.

_Will be late – JP_

Because even driving through the night at top speed – assuming he wants to play chicken with the highway patrol and the local police – there's no way he can make it before nightfall the next day.

_Don't care. Ping me when you're an hour out. I'll be waiting – BA_

The message ends with a kissy face, and Jason never thought a simple emoji could do _things_ to him.

But this one does.

It tells him it was all worth it. That there's a light at the end of this tunnel. That he's _wanted_ in someone's life. That he has a _home_.

And no, he definitely doesn't have to swerve suddenly to avoid plastering himself against a slow-moving vehicle as tears momentarily blur his vision.

And he most definitely doesn't actually pull over as the first sobs creep up his throat and shake his shoulders so badly he's afraid he'll lose control.

Through sheer force of will, he shoves it all down and pulls himself together, gunning the engine once he's back in traffic and doing his damnedest to give even Hermes a run for his money.

Because he has somewhere to be.

And someone to be there with.


End file.
